


CherryBerry AU Oneshots

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Cherryberry - Freeform, Gift Fic, M/M, detailed warnings in individual chapters, porn and stuff, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: basically prompts that mod and I send each other over discord that I revisit and decided to turn into fics all compiled into one little drabble dump so i don't have to blow Mod's gift section up with each new fic--ToC--Chapter 1 >> AU in which Blue is a YandereChapter 2 >> AU in which Blue is blindChapter 3 >> AU in which Red is a demonChapter 4  >> yanberry 2 the electric boogaloo(the fic is now marked as complete but this doesn't mean there won't be future updates, there are plenty more AUs I've got left to write)





	1. Yandere Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modambrosia/gifts).



> ahahaha it's been a fucking while hasn't it
> 
> ya you thought we only did roleplays? ahah no we fuckn send each other these prompt things and we story expansion and shit and it's so addictive it's so fucking great so i'm gonna write a bunch of my favorites here
> 
> they're mostly gonna be oneshots but I'm willing to expand on some of them if enough people want to see more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings ** Blue is unstable and has bad thoughts. Detailed warnings in end notes

Red was adorable.

Not necessarily in the looks department, but that's not to say Red isn't good looking, _Stars_ no. All sharp edges and rugged features, Blue's positive he could make someone swoon with just his face.

No, Red wasn't adorable in the sense that Blue might be (small and cute and innocent), Red's adorable in the sense that, despite being all confident and self-assured, he was probably the shyest monster Blue's ever met. He brushed away physical contact like dirt, turning away from even the slightest of touches.

Honestly, it was Blue's new favorite thing to do. He was used to putting on a mask for the rest of the world, so slipping in as many hugs and as much cuddling as possible wasn't that hard. Red just thinks he's a normal monster from a 'squishy Taleverse,' prone to hugs and cuddling rather than shanking and killing. But he doesn't know that Blue isn't really _like_ that.

Blue's broken and unfixable, Soul as cold as the magic he can produce.

He doesn't even remember the last time he hugged his brother of his own choice. Stretch raised him from an infant, took care of him all his life, giving him anything he ever asked for. Blue should feel _something_ for him. Love, adoration, admiration, _anything._ He knows he should feel bad when his brother's face falls every time he doesn't say I love you back, or when his arms fall limp to his sides when Stretch scoops him up for a hug, but he doesn't. He doesn't... feel anything.

Maybe that's why it's just so _exhilarating_ around Red. Around Red, he _feels._

He's not sure what exactly, some odd tightness in his Soul, as painful as it is wonderful, as awful as it is euphoric. And when he's gone, Blue feels _empty._ He counts down the seconds until Red's return, anxious and on edge. He snaps at his brother at the smallest of things in Red's absence, too lost without his ~~mate~~ friend, temper a short fuse. Truthfully, he'd never really felt _angry_ before Red, but it seems it's so easy to lose himself in the new emotions that the other keeps giving him.

It's not even at it's worst when Red's gone, no, the worst is when Red's _here_ with _him_ but Stretch keeps sticking his fucking _nose_ where it doesn't belong. Sitting with Red, laughing with Red, _touching_ Red. He hates it, he hates it so fucking much, he hates that Stretch won't leave them alone, he ~~(hates him, he hates his brother, he hates Stretch, hates, _hates,_   ** _hates_** )~~

Anyways.

He thinks Stretch knows about his little obsession. It was probably obvious when he came down the stairs to find Blue standing over the couch, watching Red as he slumbered so peacefully (he couldn't help it, he was so excited, Red finally agreed to stay the night, and he fell asleep so _soon_ but oh, Red was so _pretty_ when he slept... Red's always pretty but when he's sleeping, all soft and relaxed and so, so _vulnerable._ )

After that, Stretch got in between them a lot more, ~~(and every single time he just felt this _urge_ to shove him away, kick him away, hit him until he swears he won't get between them ever again and then hit him just a little bit more)~~ up until the point where he and Red were practically _never alone_. And one day, he came downstairs to find Red already there, without even letting Blue know he was visiting, and Stretch was talking to him, voice a hushed whisper but not soft enough that he didn't hear _his name_ but when he came closer to try and hear what they were talking about, both of their heads snapped to him and they got quiet.

Red stopped coming as often after that.

He always had some stupid excuse when Blue invited him over, something going on in his 'verse and that was _bullshit_ because Red _always_ wanted to get away from Underfell, even if things were getting rough, no, _especially_ if things were getting rough. And Blue _knows_ that Stretch told him, told him he's _broken,_ and now Red wants nothing to do with him and it's. all. Stretch's. fault.

It's not _fair_ , why would Stretch do this to him? It's not _right_ and he's going to make him fucking pay, he deserves it, he deserves to feel just as bad as Blue does, he deserves to fucking d--

"Blue?"

Blue jolts back to reality, shaking his head for a moment to try and rid himself of his dark thoughts (though he knows it's pointless, it's not like they _go away_ , he knows that the next time he's alone and it's silent he won't be able to keep himself from imaging--)

"uh, i think the onions are diced," Red chuckles out, and Blue looks down at the cutting board, staring at the tattered remains of what was once an onion. "you okay, dude? that was like, the third time i had to call you."

"I'm fine," he forces out, setting his knife down and turning fully to the other. "What are you doing here? I thought you were watching TV with Papy?" He tries to keep the venom out of his voice when he mentions his brother. He's not sure if he succeeded.

Red just shrugs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. "he went over to muffet's for somethin'. said he'd be right back though." So they were alone... Blue feels a rush run through him at the thought. It's been so _long_ since it was just he and Red in the house, and even though it might only be for a few minutes, Blue's going to _make the most of it_. "i figured i'd come and see if you needed any help with-- uh, Blue?"

For as short-legged as he is, it only takes a few strides to cross the kitchen and find himself face to face with Red (he's only a few inches taller than Blue, and it only serves to make him seem more fragile than he really is.) "It's... It seems like he's always around, doesn't it? It's been a while since it's just been the two of us."

"y-yeah, i guess it has... but he's comin' right back--"

"Are you avoiding me?" Blue cuts him off, and Red seems to visibly flinch at the question. He feels his hands clench at his sides. "You always have some reason why you can't come over when I ask, and when you do visit, it's _always_ when Stretch is home."

Red shakes his head, something of a placating expression creeping across his face, but it doesn't hold much merit when he takes a step back. "a'course not, Blue, yer a great friend, i just been busy is all."

_Friend?_

Blue stares at him, Soul twisting painfully in his chest. Friend. Why does. That hurt? It's true, he's Red's _friend_ but... but is that _all_ he is? Just another acquaintance? Another person in his life that he's let _just_ close enough to say they're _friends?_ That's not _enough_. He wants to be _closer,_ he wants to be _everything,_ he wants to be _the only person Red has in his life._

He inhales sharply, looking away from Red for a hot second because it's just too _hard_ to keep the gaze of someone he wants so desperately and trust himself not to just _take._ When he finally feels like he's got enough control to look back over at Red, he's still got that patient, understanding look on his face and... And...

And Blue just can't keep going like this.

"What did he tell you?" he demands, voice almost a low growl, and he revels in the way sudden shock and realization ~~(and fear)~~ flickers in Red's eyes. He takes another step back, but he doesn't speak, so Blue repeats himself, louder this time, "What did he _tell_ you!"

"t-that yer dangerous," Red whimpers out, moving to take another step back but this time Blue grabs him by the shirt and pulls him back into his space. Red flinches but doesn't resist. "t-there are p-people like you in _my_ verse, Blue, i know what yer like, l-lost in LV to the point where the on-only thing ya know _how_ to do is kill-- and he-- he said yer _fixed_ on me now, i-- i don't-- i-- oh-- gods, don' hurt me please--" Red's shaking like a leaf now, both hands reached up to grasp pathetically at Blue's arm. He's hyperventilating, quivering at the rage that's in Blue's eyes, the rage that's misplaced-- He's not mad at him, he could _never_ be mad at his precious little Red.

But he's absolutely _seething_ over his brother.

How could Stretch _lie_ about him like that? How could he tell Red that he's a murderer? He's never hurt a man in his life-- but Gods does he want to now. He'll live up to Stretch's word he'll, he'll _kill him,_ he'll--

The sight of Red crying is like a bucket of ice water being dumped over his Soul. It douses the roiling anger inside of him, leaving him cold and empty and awful (and is this what guilt feels like?) and he _hates_ it. He hates knowing he made Red cry. "No, Red, no," Is all he manages at first, trying to grasp the tethers of his frayed sanity, and all of his thoughts come out a rushed, incoherent babble. He shakes his head and tries again, steadying his voice, "I don't want to hurt you, Red, I would never hurt you,"

Red only whimpers, pushing more forcefully at Blue's arm, "then lemme go-- lemme go, Blue, lemme go p-please--"

"I can't!" Blue exclaims, tightening his grip, even more, pulling Red even closer even as he flinches. The thing is, any _normal_ person _would_ let go. Honestly, any normal person wouldn't have gotten this far, to begin with, but hypothetically, if they did, they'd realize how terrifying they must be acting and they'd _let go_ but Blue _can't_. Because Red would _run_ and he'd never come back and _Blue can't lose him._ "I don't... I need you, Red, I need you, I can't let you go,"

Red stares at him, and when he doesn't talk, Blue finds it in himself to continue, stepping close enough to him that they were almost touching, Red's form dwarfing his. "Until you, I never felt anything... But when I'm around you I feel so... so... _I don't know!_ But it's amazing and overwhelming and _perfect_ and when you're gone it's like I can't _breathe_ it hurts so much," He must look insane (he is insane, but) the way he's almost pleading, eyes wide and erratic as he tries desperately to explain to Red how he truly feels, and it's so, so hard to explain feelings when you're so unused to them to begin with. "I don't want to hurt you, Red, I want to keep you and protect you and-- and-- and I want you to be _mine,_ don't you get it? I want you to be _mine._ "

And that seems to get through to Red, if the way his breath stutters in his chest is anything to go by. His eyes go wide and unfocused and Blue just can't stop himself anymore, lurching up and crashing their teeth together in a desperate kiss and to his absolute delight Red actually _kisses him back_ and it's so, so perfect and wild and amazing and he wants this moment to last forever but--

But something rips Red out of his hands with such force that he topples forward, hitting the tile of the kitchen _hard_ and when he looks up, his brother is there, hiding Red behind him almost protectively and--

And Blue.

Just.

Snaps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Blue is obsessive and believes Red belongs to him. He has thoughts about murdering his brother for getting in between them.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> * Red doesn't attack Blue because he's got this crush of sorts on him too (they're soulmates, mmk of course he does.) He doesn't want to hurt him so instead, he goes into this panic because his mind is telling him not to hurt Blue but his body is telling him to defend himself and he sorta just freezes.


	2. Blind Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhkay I mighta gotten a taaaaad bit carried away?? i was just planning to do a short drabble and. here we are. nearly 5,000 words. i don't know what happened.
> 
> I also tried something new,, normally I sit down and do a fic all in one sitting, but I start to get impatient to finish it up so I can post it, which makes me feel like my work tends to get sloppier towards the end, so anytime I felt like I was taking too long, I stopped writing and went and did something else for a while. I ended up working on this for the past two days and finished it up after waking up extremely early (2 AM wheeze), so let me know if this all flows better than it normally does
> 
> anyways in this little AU is Blue is blind and navigates the world by touch. this is an established relationship and all that, yadayada, porn.

“ya’ve already seen this part,” Red murmurs as his little lover’s phalanges danced across his face. The way Blue touched him was almost reverent in nature, treating him as though he were glass and just the slightest touch might break him. “ya could just move on to the, erh, main event.”

 

Blue giggles, face lighting up as the little chuckles ring from him like bells. His hands gravitate towards Red’s cheeks, and he lets his mouth twitch up in a small smile underneath the other’s fingers. “I could, but this time around I get to see the entire picture,” Blue says, gently. “I don’t want the full body image to be headless like the statue of the Winged Nike.” 

 

He shifts in Red’s lap, the fabric of his skirt rubbing up against his unclothed erection. Red bites back a groan, trying not to push up into the feeling. “m-maybe i wouldn’t be so embarrassed if i wasn’t the o-only one naked, here.” Red glowers, though his disdain is entirely misplaced. It’s completely ridiculous how bare he feels underneath Blue when he can’t even see him in the first place. 

 

“Well, would you like me to undress?” Red thinks about it for a hot second; Blue, naked above him, trailing his hands so sweetly up and down his body as he grinds against him— He feels his face catch on fire. Blue gasps, “Your cheeks just got warmer! Are you blushing?” He presses the palms of his hands a little harder against the bone of Red’s face. Perhaps, if he was a bit more malleable, his cheeks would squish underneath the pressure of the other’s hands, but instead, he’s made of rough bone, and Blue is free to press as hard as he likes with no give. The weight of Blue’s hands on him, though, does not go unnoticed. 

 

“This is how I imagine the color red looks like,” Blue says softly, leaning forward for a second to press a gentle kiss on Red’s nasal aperture. “Warm and inviting, even if it tries to be all rough and intimidating at first.” 

 

He’s not really sure how to respond to that, so he doesn’t, growing silent as Blue’s fingers start to move against him again, sliding down his face and to his neck. His phalanges seek out the sensitive parts of Red’s neck, fingering the places where bone meets the magic flesh of his body, and trailing along his collarbones with blunted tips. Eventually, Blue speaks again, “You never answered my question, love. Do you want me to undress?”

 

Red whimpers, trying not to squirm underneath the other’s touch as the gentle, methodical touches start to go to his head. He struggles to keep his voice steady, “n-nah it’s fine but, uh, c-can ya hurry up?”

 

“You can’t rush art,” Blue gasps with feigned offense. His fingers seem to slow in devious retaliation, though it might just be Red’s paranoid imagination. 

 

“touchin’ me is an art, huh?”

 

“No… But you are,” Blue says with a giggle, bending forward to press another kiss against Red’s teeth. “And I plan on taking my time to admire this masterpiece.” Red’s eyebrows shoot up. Damn, that was smooth. Blue never ceases to surprise him with his wits and his charm, always one step ahead and ready to fluster him with just the simplest of comments. 

 

The air between them goes silent again as Blue continues to work his way down Red’s body with his fingertips, leaving no space untouched. Magic sparks against his hands in a way that almost assures Red, focused Intent, pure and unyielding, full of acceptance and love. It does wonders to keep him calm and relaxed under the other’s touch as he passes along various scars and marks on his body. Or at least, as calm as relaxed as one can be when their dick is practically weeping for attention.

 

Eventually, Blue moves off his lap and settles between his knees, and it’s both a blessing and a curse. The lack of stimulation allows Red to clear his head, but at the same time, he can feel his cock throbbing in the absence of the pleasant warmth of his lover. He’s never touched himself this much without actually  _ touching  _ himself, all the experiences he’s had were alone in dark rooms, frenzied and desperate. There’s nothing necessarily erotic about the way Blue touches him, even as his fingers trail ever further down. Instead, it’s a warm intimacy, knowing that Blue’s doing this purely to see him in his mind, and the thought that his mate loves him so much to want to go through all this trouble just to  _ picture  _ him when even with his closest friends he doesn’t quite bother… it’s inexplicably arousing.

 

Blue always said that he’d take his time their first night together, and he was true to his word, every sweep of his hands slow and methodical, mapping out every curve of Red’s body. He stalls sometimes, usually over a mark or an imperfection, rubbing a little harder and a little longer, as if he’s trying to memorize the shape and size of it. It’s entirely unnerving, and if it weren’t for the patient way Blue seemed to move, Red would be extremely uncomfortable. He’s no stranger to his low self-esteem, but no matter what Blue’s fingers brush against, his smile never falters, and every time he comes across something new, his pale eyelights flicker with surprise and joy. It’s extremely flattering, the way his mate acts almost entranced by just the feel of his magic beneath him.

 

All of the patience and love and acceptance in the world couldn’t prepare him for Blue’s hands finding their way to his pudge of a belly, practically sinking down into the excess of magic flesh. He feels his face light up in an embarrassed flush and anxiety spike up inside of him. He’s always been self-conscious of his fat, moreso than anything else, and the way Blue is kneading his stomach like he’s playing with a fresh batch of clay isn’t really helping. Suddenly the silence seems deafening, and he automatically reaches up to grasp for Blue’s wrists, but he’s halted by the sudden stuttering of laughter from the other. “Oh. This. I like this,” he giggles out, grabbing gentle fistfuls of magical flesh, lightly squeezing and caressing. It’s an odd feeling, to have your stomach played with like a toy.

 

“w-what? m-my belly?” Red wheezes out, trying not to squirm as Blue goes back to gentle caresses instead of kneading. The light touches are almost ticklish, and it’s hard to keep still under them.

 

“Yeah,” He says softly, smiling even wider. “It’s so warm and soft and squishy. I love it.” Red feels his face grow even hotter at that, and he turns his head, trying to move away from Blue’s touches. It’s so embarrassing, being exposed raw to his mate’s touches, and even more humiliating when those touches are against somewhere that he feels so insecure. But Blue… Blue said he  _ likes  _ his fat. And Red’s not really sure what to do with that information. 

 

“Hey, quit moving around, you’re making the picture blurry,” Blue chuckles out at a particularly sharp movement from Red. 

 

“it’s s-so embarrassin’ can’t you move on?” Red pleads, trying again to twist away from Blue’s hands.

 

“Hey, I’m taking my time,” Blue says, amusement in his voice and stars in his eyes. “If you don’t quit squirming, though, I’m gonna have to start all over,”

 

“no!” Red shouts out, a little too loud and a little too quick, but he’s made it  _ this far _ and Blue’s hands are just  _ so close _ to where he so desperately needs them. If Blue starts over, he’s certain he’ll lose his mind. “i— i mean— p-please don’t stop.” He whimpers pathetically. Blue giggles at him, and he tries to push down the humiliation he feels at the soft noise.

 

“Then stay still,” Blue murmurs, hands pressing a little harder into the magical flesh of Red’s stomach. 

 

Red lets out a soft little groan, frustrated and defeated. “o-ok,” He murmurs. He forces himself to relax back against the mattress, trying to keep himself from squirming underneath Blue’s touches. It’s a feat; suddenly, he’s hyper-aware of the other’s every shift, and as much as he tries to keep himself from moving only makes him want to move  _ even more.  _ Eventually, Blue takes mercy on him, trailing his phalanges down until they connect with his thighs and  _ oh Stars,  _ his hands were  _ right there,  _ thumbs resting in the little crease between his thighs and his stomach, and if he would shift just a  _ tiny  _ bit, he’d—

 

“ _ stars! please!”  _ Red shouts out the second he feels the slightest of brushes against his weeping cock. After so long of craving a touch,  _ any  _ touch, the light nudge is simultaneously not enough and  _ just too much.  _ He desperately wants Blue to take him in hand and stroke him to completion, but he’s almost scared of the raw pleasure of  _ finally  _ getting what he needs might just be overwhelming. 

 

“Patience,” Blue purrs, hands drifting out instead of in and  _ no, no, no _ he was  _ so close—  _ “I want to save the best for last.” He curves his hands around, trying to wiggle underneath Red’s body, and he shifts his hips upward a bit, letting Blue slide underneath him and cup his ass greedily in his two palms. “You know, I really should have you roll over so I can get the  _ full  _ picture—”

 

“nooooo,” Red cuts him off with a pathetic whine, practically kicking out his legs in a childish manner. “p-please, Blue—  i— i need—  _ please don’t—” _

 

“Alright,” Blue giggles, giving his bottom another squeeze before moving his hands back to the top of his thighs, letting Red rest back down against the bed. “Some other time then.” 

 

Silently, Red thanks him for his mercy, letting out a shaky breath. Any other time, he probably would have let him, but Red severely underestimated just how much Blue touching him would affect him. It’s like he was freezing cold, and only his mate’s caress could warm him up; heat shocks through every touch like electricity, and Red craves that touch everywhere,  _ please _ , all at once.

 

He can feel himself getting increasingly more and more frustrated the farther down Blue goes, impatient with his arousal. He twists his fists into the sheets below him, trying to ground himself before he starts crying to get his way like a child. The magic of his thighs jump and spasm underneath Blue’s fingers because he’s just  _ that keyed up,  _ and he couldn’t stop the little jerks if he tried. Blue doesn’t seem to notice though, or if he does, he doesn’t say anything, and Red’s extremely grateful for that, hoping that he could last just a little longer.

 

The finish line was in sight, the other finally making it all the way down to his feet, which he wasn’t entirely sure if Blue would even want to touch them at first, but he’s given his answer as he gently strokes across the tops of his toes.

 

Red really tries to prepare himself, watching Blue’s every move, steeling himself… but it doesn’t stop him from letting out a yelp of surprise when his mate brushes his fingers against the bottoms of his feet, and he yanks his legs up. Blue’s hands flutter in the air for a moment, before feeling across the bed for where Red has gone. “Uh?” He giggles out, tilting his head. “You okay?”

 

“y-yeah, sorry,” Red chokes out, forcing himself to relax. He moves his legs back down, gently nudging Blue’s hands with his feet. Blue smiles, taking his ankles in his hands and guiding him back to his earlier position. “just, ah, ticklish.”

 

“I’ll be gentle,” Blue promises, trailing a light finger down the bottoms of one of his feet. Red jerks at the touch but manages to keep his leg in place this time, even as the tingling shocks run through him. Blue giggles.

 

“t-that’s tha problem!” Red whines, indignantly. “y-yer so  _ gentle  _ and it tickles so bad— Blue,  _ please—” _

 

Blue laughs softly, brushing his fingers a little rougher against him, but somehow it tickles even  _ more  _ than when the touches were feather light, and Red chokes out a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a moan, feet jerking up again out of instinct. He moves back down into Blue’s hands instantly this time, though, a glutton for his own punishment.

 

In the end, Blue decides to torture only one foot, one hand grabbing Red’s ankle so he can’t jerk away, and the other assaulting him with his fingers. It’s an odd experience, the scene cute and bubbly, but the laughter between the two of them does nothing to diminish the mood, Red’s cock still rock hard and bobbing every time he half-heartedly tries to wrench his foot out of Blue’s grasp. He’s sure that the tickling should be a turn off, but the air between them is still thick with arousal, and the  _ expression  _ on Blue’s face as he touches him surely isn’t helping.

 

Finally, Blue takes mercy on him, touches slowing down before eventually stopping, leaving his hands just resting there, holding his foot as gently as he might his hand. Red’s laughs peter out, and he sits up a little bit to see the look on his lover’s face. He’s got a bit of a dopey smile on his face, unseeing eyelights morphed into blown out hearts, and the raw, unyielding  _ love  _ is just so clear in his expression that it makes Red’s Soul tighten in his chest. “Blue?” He says, roughly. Blue makes an inquisitive noise. “come up here?”

 

Blue lets out a soft titter, bending down to press a gentle kiss to Red’s foot. It’s extremely weird and somehow romantic at the same time. “Alright,” Blue murmurs. “But first, I think it’s your turn.”

 

“ah? my turn?”

 

Blue gets off the bed with a giggle, standing up fully and reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. “To see  _ me,  _ silly.” 

 

Red watches, entranced, as Blue’s body starts to come into view, the sparkling sapphire of his magic so beautiful in the almost darkness of the room. He doesn’t have his chest formed, instead his magic tapers off at his ribs, and Red can’t help but wonder if it’s a conscious decision or not. Blue reaches down underneath his skirt, clearly moving to roll off his thigh-highs, and Red hears himself say, “w-wait—” Blue tilts his head, stilling his motions. “k-keep those on? the socks?” It’s embarrassing to admit, but a numerous amount of his fantasies involve Blue wearing his thigh-highs and nothing else. It’s all Blue’s fault though! Walking around in those short little skirts, somehow showing off his legs fully even though he covered them modestly with his socks.

 

Blue makes a face, and though the look isn’t perfectly directed at him, Red gets the idea anyways; his request was  _ extremely  _ lewd, and Blue’s kinkshaming (or at the very least, kink ‘silently judging.’ Blue’s not the type to shame). He doesn’t question him though, hands abandoning his socks to instead slide his skirt and his underwear off in one fluid motion. From Red’s position, supine on the bed, he gets the barest glimpse of the mound between the other’s legs, and he feels his dick throb at the sight.

 

Blue crawls back overtop of him once he’s fully unclothed (well, almost fully), moving to sit overtop him. He doesn’t quite rest in his lap, instead sitting farther down on his legs, and though he feels farther away, the position rests his crotch just mere centimeters from his weeping cock. “Best for last, right?” Blue says, and for once, Red can hear the  _ arousal  _ in his voice, rough and husky. It’s immensely satisfying to know that while Red was struggling to keep himself together, Blue wasn’t entirely unaffected. 

 

He inhales sharply through his nose as Blue’s hands find their way onto his shaft, gripping him in his two small little palms. The direct contact is excruciatingly amazing, and he has to bite his tongue to keep himself from crying out at the small touch. He refuses to admit he’s  _ that _ sensitive. 

 

“Wow,” Blue murmurs as he explores his cock, fingers trailing along him much like he had with his body, but now the caresses sparks pleasure through him, and Red finds himself gasping for air. “You’re big.” 

 

Red feels himself puff up with pride at that, satisfaction racing through him in waves. Yeah, he was big, perfect fo Blue, just what he needs to find completion—  _ Gods,  _ he wants him so bad, wants Blue to spread himself open, use him to get himself off and maybe, if he’s good, let Red come too. He whines, hips twitching up into Blue’s grasp. He can already feel the pleasure building after having this dragged out for so long, but he doesn’t want to come, not without Blue. His hand shoots out to grab the other’s wrist when he moves to tickle at his slit, and on any other occasion, Red might have begged for that light teasing touch, but he knows it would be too much. 

 

“Blue,” he whimpers out, pathetic and desperate, trying to drag Blue up and over him. “pl-please i— i wanna be inside you—  _ please,” _

 

He hears Blue suck in a breath and feels him shiver above him, the aroused flush on his face burning just a bit brighter. “ _Stars…_ Okay.” Blue shifts, resting on his knees and hands coming up to grip at Red’s shoulders so he hovers just over his cock, and Red could almost cry, relief just in sight. The other reaches down, but instead of gripping his cock, Blue spreads himself open on his fingers. Red watches, entranced, as his mate works himself open with two fingers. He’s so wet that each thrust makes a _squelch_ ing sound, slick drilling from his fingers and onto Red’s aching cock. 

 

Blue jolts forward for a kiss, and at first he completely misses his teeth, but Red tilts his head upward, shifting until they meet. Blue captures his mouth, and there’s something purely desperate and needy about the way he dominates the kiss. He whimpers into Red’s mouth, and he swallows up every noise greedily, hands coming up to grip the smaller skeleton’s thighs, fingers wiggling into the fabric of his socks. He snaps the elastic of his thigh-highs against him, and Blue pulls back with a gasp, panting.

 

“I love you,” he whispers, staring down at Red with heart-filled sockets, and even though he knows those eyelights are unseeing, it doesn’t stop him from practically melting at the affection in them. It’s so rare that Blue manages to train his gaze on him so perfectly, locking eyes with him as well as someone who could see, and every time he does, it makes Red’s Soul do funny little somersaults in his chest. “I love you  _ so  _ much.”

 

Red chokes on his response, only managing a shaky moan as Blue once again grips his cock in a firm grasp. This time, it’s to steady him, keeping him still as Blue shifts his hips back. His eyes are wide and his mouth agape as he takes Red all at once, sliding down until he hilts. 

 

Red’s big enough that he makes a little bulge at his mate’s lower abdomen, and Blue moves a hand to splay just over that spot. He can’t exactly see it (and what a shame, it’s such an  _ arousing sight)  _ but he probably could  _ feel  _ it, being stuffed past his limit. “G-Gods, it’s so much,” Blue whimpers. He rolls his hips and Red chokes on a cry. The feel of his lover’s cunt around him is excruciatingly perfect, warm and wet and tight, he’s found heaven between Blue’s legs. The slightest of movements is enough to have him moaning. He can already see his orgasm on the horizon and it’s  _ humiliating  _ because they barely just started, and he’s  _ Determined  _ to hold on long enough to get his mate off.

 

He looks up at Blue, watching his face as he starts to raise his hips, slowly fucking himself down onto Red. It’s such a lovely sight, the way his face scrunches up in concentration as if he’s trying to keep his control, the way his chest rises and falls with harried breaths, the soft noises that fall from him… Blue’s perfect, an absolute angel. Red doesn’t deserve him, and yet here he was, buried deep within him because Blue  _ chose  _ him. Blue chose  _ him.  _ Of all people, he decided that  _ Red _ was worthy of his love. It’s an intoxicating thought, and while he’s almost certain Blue wouldn’t have picked him if he could  _ see  _ him, he feels incredibly wanted. 

 

“You feel so good inside me, Red,” Blue purrs, picking up his pace. Red bites back a moan, trying to keep his head as he starts to lose himself in the feeling of Blue wrapped tight around him. He’s almost jealous of the way the smaller monster seems so cool and collected, completely in control of the situation. “So warm... so big… I can feel you twitching inside me… You’re close already, aren’t you?”

 

Red whines, shaking his head uselessly, trying to fight off the shocks of ecstasy that run through him every time Blue shifts. “Blue— i— i can’t—”

 

“Shh… It’s okay, love,” Blue whispers, bending down to press a kiss against his forehead. It’s an extremely domestic move, completely juxtaposed to the way he’s rolling his hips, fucking himself onto Red’s cock. “Come on, I want to feel it… I want to feel you come inside me.” And Gods, while the idea seems so tempting, Red still refuses to give in. He doesn’t want to leave Blue behind, his little lover deserves to feel just as good as him, deserves to come too. “Please? Don’t you want to make me yours?”

 

As hard as he tries, the implication behind those words drives him from close to coming all too fast. He cries out, arching up into Blue as the orgasm wracks through him. Distantly, he hears himself moaning Blue’s name, voice sounding wrecked and needy. It feels like it lasts forever, wringing him out until he’s nothing but a quivering mess. It makes the buildup to this moment all the more worth it, as if every one of Blue’s touches is finally coming together to break him apart all at once.

 

When he finally comes back to himself, he lifts his head weakly, staring down at where he and Blue are still connected. There’s a bright purple color splattered between them where his cum had seeped out, too much for Blue to hold. He feels dizzy at the sight. “That was perfect,” Blue hums, arching up a bit and raising his hips to move off of him. Red stops him though, reaching up with trembling hands, stilling him with a harsh grip. “Red?” Blue questions.

 

“d-don’ stop,” His voice is a slur, his orgasm relaxing him so much that even enunciating his words properly seems like too much of an effort. “wanna make you come too, wanna feel it.”

 

“Red… you just came… I don’t want to overstimulate you,” Blue says softly, though the look on his face says he’s really considering the option and it won’t take too much pushing to get him to agree.

 

“please, Blue, i want this… wanna make you come all over me,” he pleads, shifting his hips slightly. The movement sends aftershocks through him and he hisses, the pleasure bordering on pain, but it somehow only makes him want it more. “use me. use my cock.”

 

Blue’s face lights up at that, and he turns his head away. He’s silent for a moment, but when he finally talks, his voice is rough and shaky. “...Okay… but promise you’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

 

“yeah,” Red agrees.

 

Seeming satisfied, Blue lowers himself back down. Red cries out at the feeling, a full body shiver running through him. He’s gone soft inside him, so he’s not entirely sure just how much Blue would get out of riding him, but that doesn’t seem to be his plan anyway. He brings up a couple of fingers to his mouth, bringing them into his mouth for a few moments before reaching down and rubbing his clit in steady circles (and Red’s sure that entire little move was just for show, Blue’s already so wet he’s practically dripping). 

 

Blue’s cunt flutters around him with every pass of his fingers, little pants and moans starting to sound from him. Red feels a little useless just sitting there, so he reaches up to stroke Blue’s ribs, trailing his sharpened phalanges across the sensitive bone. He’s not entirely sure how much help he’s being, but he must be doing  _ something  _ if the way Blue arches into his touch is anything to go by.

 

Red feels himself starting to grow hard inside of Blue, and judging by the other’s sudden shaky moan, so can he. Slowly, Red begins to roll his hips, trying not to whimper at the way it stimulates him on the edge of too much. Thanks to his recent orgasm, his body is still extremely keyed up, and he feels like every movement is like a bucket of magma poured on his crotch. It’s just  _ so much _ but he doesn’t want to stop. Not yet. Not until he makes Blue come.

 

It feels like forever before Blue finally whispers those two little words, “I’m close,” and suddenly, Red finds his second wind. He starts thrusting in earnest, driving himself up into Blue with only one goal in mind. When he finds the angle that makes Blue squeal, he slows down just a bit so he can aim true with each thrust. He feels Blue’s cunt fluttering around him, contracting more and more until—

 

Blue throws his head back and  _ wails,  _ clenching down around him and locking up completely, and—

 

And the second time Red comes, it’s nothing like the first. It jackknifes through him, no warning, no build up, just a sudden toss of the edge. He  _ screams  _ Blue’s name this time, entire body tensing up, toes curling almost painfully. It feels so good that it  _ aches.  _ The spurts of cum that come from him are weaker this time, even though his orgasm feels just as powerful, if not, moreso.

 

It takes him even longer to come back down this time, floating in and out of darkness as the aftershocks keep on. By the time he finally comes back to himself, Blue’s already slid off of him and has taken a place at his side, cuddling him close as he whispers praises and affections against him.

 

He lets out a shaky breath, shifting away slightly so he can get a look at the expression on Blue’s face. He’s almost disappointed; he’d come so hard he completely missed the way Blue looks when he loses himself.

 

“Are you finally with me again?” Blue says softly.

 

“‘course i am,” Red winces when he hears his own voice, rough and scratchy like he’s spent an hour sucking dick. He clears his throat, but it doesn’t help. “where else would i be?”

 

“I surely don’t know,” Blue shakes his head at him, pressing a gentle kiss against his face. “You weren’t responding for a while there. I thought you might have blacked out, but I wasn’t going to go poking around in your sockets to see if your eyes were closed.” Red snorts at the mental image.

 

“don’ think i’ve ever come that hard in my life.” Red yawns, fatigue getting to him. His entire body feels like it’s floating, a gentle warmth spread through him, unlike the aching heat of arousal. It’s relaxing and calming; he doesn’t think he could move if he tried. 

 

Blue titters, the noise sounding terribly smug. He seems proud of himself. “Well… I’m glad you had a good time… Thank you for letting me have you.”

 

“thank you for wanting me.” Red says with blunt honesty. There’s a sort of sad expression that creeps across Blue’s face at that, and that look hurts his Soul.

 

“Of course I want you, Red. You’re my everything,” 

 

Red lets out a happy noise. He tries to cuddle against Blue, but he feels ironically boneless, limbs refusing to do what he tells them to. All he manages is a few squirming movements, and he huffs in frustration. Blue must have felt his struggling, because he giggles before gently guiding Red into the position he knows he wants; head tucked up under his chin, entire body pressed as close as it can be. The warmth of his mate so close is addictive, and he can already feel himself being lulled into sleep by the steady hum of Blue’s Soul.

 

“I love you,” is the last thing he hears before he drifts off into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton


	3. Demon Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo listen i'm finally back this took so long and I don't know why I just kept hitting brick walls tryna write this but HERE IT FINALLY FUCKING IS JESUS CHRIST
> 
> so i'm sort of revising how I'm doing warnings for this fic, rather than putting them in the tags, I'm going to put them here in the notes and yadayada
> 
> anyways this is mostly porn but there's also a warning? i don't want to spoil anything, so if you want to be safe, check it out in the ***end notes
> 
> seriously though it does sort of come out of nowhere so please read with caution, please check out the spoiler if you have any heavy triggers that relate to death

At first, Blue had been afraid he wouldn’t ever get used to the customs of Red’s people (and he doesn’t mean that as a race, the other demons are quite literally Red’s  _ people, _ and hadn’t that been a surprise; landing in this new world only to be crowded around and stared at by curious eyes, Red pushing him forward and addressing him as the Queen.) Everything was so different here, from the food to the culture; so different, but at the same time so  _ familiar. _

 

When Red had first spun tales about his world, Blue couldn’t help but imagine the usual hellscape one might think of when imagining the underworld, but it turns out, it’s anything but. Sure, there was fire, but it wasn’t all just chaos like Blue had thought. There was life teeming and thriving; not destroyed by the elements but instead living alongside it. The grass was a soft brown and was always warm, the trees had leaves made of ember that glowed brightly, and the brooks still babbled even though they were made of magma (and, as Red had shown him, weren’t burning hot, but more akin to a relaxing hot spring.) Red’s world was familiar enough that Blue didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would trying all the new things. He ate the weird food, did his best to learn the history, and he celebrated all the unusual holidays (they didn’t celebrate Gyftmas, but Red still bought him presents and they had their own little private celebration together.) 

 

He fit in better than he thought he would. It helps that he looked so much like Red and some of the other demons, just slightly softer and without any horns. He remembers being swarmed by some of the members of Red’s court, all of them marveling at how similar but different he was. (One of them had reached a hand up to his skull, not quite touching him. “Where are your horns, bald queen?” They’d asked. “Smooth headed queen? Your horns?”)

 

Red had wed Blue shortly after his arrival, properly coronating him as Queen. The crown was too small for his head, seemingly out of place on his bare skull; it was meant to rest in between his horns but since he didn’t have any, the small crown would slip right off his head. After that, it became an almost-tradition for the people of Red’s kingdom to create a new crown every year for Blue to wear during their anniversary festival (a festival! a whole festival celebrating Red marrying Blue!). The best design would be chosen and members from Red’s court would work to fashion it for Blue so he could wear it during the celebration.

 

This year, it hadn’t actually been a crown, but instead a decorative wrap that delicately rested a pair of ornamental horns on his head. His real crown lay neatly between them, the fabric of the wrap and the frame of the horns keeping it in place. The decorative pieces were shaped sort of like Red’s, except slightly smaller, spaced a bit farther apart. They were dainty and softer, sort of like how his crown was shorter than Red’s.

 

Blue could feel his lover’s eyes on him the entire night, and every time he looked over, Red was watching him rather than paying attention to whatever was going on during the festival. It was nothing new; Red always stared at him with a sense of wonder, as if he were the most beautiful thing to ever exist, (and in the six years Blue had been with him, he’d never quite gotten used to the constant worship) but never so openly. He’d normally try to conceal the way he was watching him, turning away with an embarrassed flush anytime Blue caught him; but now he was staring unabashedly, smiling wide and holding his gaze anytime Blue would turn around to look back.

 

Even now, as they retire to their chambers after the long day, Red watches him raptly as he undressed slowly, peeling back the many fabrics of his gown (originally, Red had asked him if he wanted his own personal maid, a lady-in-waiting, to help him with his trivial tasks like dressing and undressing but Blue had declined. just the thought of someone besides his mate seeing him naked made him uncomfortable… Red had gotten very flushed at that admittance and Blue’s not very sure why.) 

 

“yer beautiful,” he hears Red grunt, sidling up behind him and pressing a kiss to his exposed shoulder. “love ya so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Blue giggles, turning his head so he can look at his lover through the corner of his eye. “But you’re just saying that because of the horns.”

 

“nah. yer always beautiful,” he says with an honesty that’s sharp enough to cut someone. Blue can feel the heat rise to his cheeks. “horns are gorgeous but they don’t fit you. i woulda made ‘em different.” 

 

Red finishes unzipping his dress for him, and before the garment even hits the floor, he’s turned him around and captured Blue’s mouth in his. Blue melts into the kiss, arms reaching up at snaking around the other’s neck as he walks him backward until the backs of his knees hit the bed. “mm… you’re so perfect…” Red murmurs as he pulls back, pressing a kiss to his forehead as his hands reach up to fiddle with Blue’s headdress.

 

“How would you?” Blue says, breathless. Red makes an inquisitive noise. “The horns. You said you’d have made them different. How would you have made them?”

 

Red pulls back and smiles at him, eyelights dancing. He takes one of Blue’s hands in his, and brings it up to one of the ornamental horns, sliding it until it rests about a quarter of the way up. “shorter… thinner. not as dark, more brown instead of black,” Red explains gruffly, and Blue can sort of imagine the picture he’s painting; something small and delicate. “they’re too masculine for you. too much.”

 

Blue snorts and his sockets go wide. “Are you saying I’m not masculine?” He asks, all feigned offense, as Red pulls the wrap from his head, crown and all, and moves to put it on the nightstand.

 

Red gives him a sideways glance that has Blue dissolving into giggles, falling backward onto the mattress with an  _ oomph.  _

 

“not bein’ masculine ain’t a bad thing,” Red said softly as he made his way back over to the bed, leaning over Blue. “yer all soft ‘n small like yer a delicate little flower but i know y’as tough as nails. i always underestimated ya and ya always proved to me how strong ya really are. fuck, i love ya, so fuckin’ much.”

 

Blue lets out a breathless laugh of surprise, something from embarrassment and something from arousal. Red  _ knows _ about his secret little praise kink and he seems to be keen on hammering that tonight. “I— yeah, I love you too.”

 

Red swoops in for a kiss, pressing him back against the mattress and boxing him in with his frame. When Red kisses him, he always kisses him like he’s something to be savored, slow and sweet and gentle like he’s afraid Blue might break if he’s any rougher. It always leaves him dizzy; everything Red does is always packed with love and adoration and so much good intent that Blue could choke himself on it. It’s like he’s drowning in his mate, and it leaves him gasping for breath when Red finally pulls away from the kiss. “lemme take care a’ya tonight.”

 

Blue makes a dazed noise, something along the lines of  _ hnng _ , staring up at Red with wide eyes. “Don’t you always?” he purrs, somehow managing to find his sass somewhere under all that lust.

 

Red snorts, raising a brow bone, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a smile. “i certainly try, but fer some reason, i always end up a boneless mess because somebody doesn’t want to have all the attention on them.”

 

Blue looks away for a second, feeling the blush kiss his cheeks. He lets out a breathy laugh, glancing back up at Red, lidding his sockets. It’s the equivalent of staring up through his lashes… if he had any. “I just can’t help myself,” he murmurs, reaching up to splay a hand across Red’s skull, devious fingertips stroking across the sensitive place where the base of his horns meets his head. Red shivers above him. “Well-fucked is such a good look on you.”

 

Red reaches up and takes Blue’s hand in his, moving it so he can press his palm to his teeth. Blue’s eyes flutter shut for a fraction of a second at the kiss, feeling a sudden, overwhelming amount of love crash through him like a wave. “‘m serious,” Red says softly, each word brushing against Blue’s fingertips. “let me pamper you tonight… please?”

 

Blue hums, gently moving his phalanges across Red’s teeth, feeling his smile. There’s something in Red’s eyes, something underneath the veil of love and adoration that’s usually there when he looks at him… something sad and bitter, and whatever it is tells Blue that Red really needs this; needs to hold him and kiss him without Blue’s nasty little insecurities forcing him to turn things around and make Red the center of attention. 

 

Blue pulls his hand away with a content sigh, throwing it above his head and stretching out, all confidence and allure despite the way nervousness and excitement coils in his stomach. These scenes were always strange, the scenes where Blue lets Red take complete control. Blue likes to run the show and Red likes to be overpowered, so their roles had really been set from the start. Sometimes though, Red takes over, and Blue always finds it odd and a little bit thrilling that he decides to take care of him, rather than himself. Red could tie him down and have his wicked way with him… but he always decides to service Blue, and it’s entirely unnerving.

 

“Undress for me first?” He finally says. Red’s smile widens and he backs off of him, straightening up and pulling the clothes off of his body. Blue takes the opportunity to re-arrange himself, crawling up the bed and laying himself straight, head resting softly on the pillows.

 

Blue watches from his place on the bed as his mate strips himself down. There’s nothing teasing in the way he undresses, no slow stripping. He’s not fast about it either, he takes his time as he disrobes, watching Blue intently until he’s finally naked before him.

 

Red moves back over him, situating himself so he’s sitting in his lap. It’s a position Blue’s fond of himself, really. It gives him more access to Red that way, but that’s because he’s much smaller. When Red sits over top of him, he crowds Blue with his frame, dwarfing his smaller body. It makes Blue feel overwhelmed and surrounded, breath quickening in some delicious twist that’s part claustrophobic and part excitement.

 

“i love you,” Red says, reverently.

 

“I love you, too,” The response is instant, falls from him as easily as if it were the most obvious thing in the world— and it is. At this point it feels like a fact, set in stone and written in the stars; Red loves Blue and Blue loves Red.

 

“...no,” Red shakes his head at him.

 

“No?”

 

“no.” He picks up one of Blue’s hands and brings it up to his chest, lying it flat against him where he can feel his mate’s Soul thrum against it. “i  _ love  _ you.”

 

Blue’s eyes go round, and he stares up at Red with a sense of wonder. Those three little words have never held as much weight, have never felt as serious.  _ I love you,  _ he says.  _ I’m lost in you, I’m drowning in you, and I don’t want to come up for air,  _ he means. “I—” But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Red shushes him with a kiss, swallowing the words before they even leave his mouth.

 

Slowly, Red pulls away, staring down at him with an adoring look in his eyes before moving and pressing a soft kiss against his collarbone. “i love you,” He breathes.

 

He keeps going like that, pressing kisses against his bone and against his magic flesh, and every time he pulls back he whispers his love for him, over and over, until those three little words are all Blue can think of. It’s like Red is emptying him out until all that’s left in him is the love his mate has for him.

 

Against his sternum, “i love you,”

 

Peppers of them across his side, tickling him, “i love you,”

 

On his stomach, right where his belly button would be if he were human, “i love you,”

 

Nestled in his inner thigh, the same place that’s so oddly sensitive on Red (and in the back of his mind, he can hear the way he’d moaned when Blue first discovered it, the way he’d screamed when he’d licked it until his mate’s legs quivered like jelly), “i love you,”

 

Finally, he presses his teeth to Blue’s swollen clit. He doesn’t pull away as he murmurs his love, instead letting the words vibrate against the sensitive bud, making Blue gasp.

 

Blue doesn’t let Red go down on him often. In an ideal world, he’d be able to hide behind the excuse that he’s a little bit shy and a little bit insecure; at some point, though, he realized Red gets off hard on getting  _ Blue  _ off… so Blue may or may not have taken that into consideration and started turning cunnilingus into more of a reward.

 

It doesn’t matter how many times Red does it though, because Blue is never prepared for the feeling of his mate’s wicked tongue on him. He always starts out a bit excited and a bit too enthusiastic, movements just a bit too fast, a bit too overeager to make Blue cry for him. Soon though, he works himself into a pace, whatever rhythm that Blue wants that night, whatever rhythm that makes him squirm and moan the most. Red always changes things up, keeping him on his toes, making it impossible for Blue to keep collected; so it’s unsurprising that this time, just like all times, Blue loses his cool embarrassingly fast.

 

And what's worse is, Red just  _ won't stop talking.  _ He keeps pulling back to hum out different praises. “you taste so good,” and “love you like this,” and “you’re so good for me,” and damn it  _ damn it _ if that last one doesn’t kill him. Ironic, isn’t it? Red is the one who wants to be overpowered, yet it’s Blue who melts into a puddle at being called a good boy

 

A part of him wants to moan  _ say it more _ , the part of him that’s stupid, a glutton for its own punishment. Another part of him wants to hide away, to tell Red to stop talking, because it’s so scared of how much he wants it. Somewhere his cries of  _ please _ and his cries of  _ don’t  _ and  _ stop, _ blend together, “Please don’t stop,” and of course, Red doesn’t. 

 

It’s so much, Red’s tongue unyielding against him, bringing him close far too fast. “Red, wait,” He moans out, but Red doesn’t listen, pressing forward as if he’s trying to rip the orgasm from him. Blue leans forward, grabbing Red quite literally by the horns, tugging forcefully until he pulls away with a loud keen. Red shivers, and Blue delights in the way the other’s eyes go just a bit fuzzy, just a bit unfocused. “Come up here.”

 

Red listens this time, though Blue’s found that Red will do  _ anything  _ if he’s got a hold of his horns like this. When his mate finally nestled against Blue, face hovering above his, is when he lets go of Red’s horns, instead letting his hands slide down to his face. They share a tender moment like that, staring into each other’s eyes. It’s strange and intoxicating; there’s something in the air, and Blue isn’t quite sure what out Red in this mood, what made Red feel the need to insist his love as if it’s not something Blue already has burned into his skull.

 

Red swoops in for a kiss, sweet and pliant, a gentle kiss that he lets Blue lead. He doesn’t take advantage of this sudden allowance; he likes the gentle atmosphere that’s around them as strange as it may be. Normally, they’re always indulging each other’s filthy little desires but right now… right now, they’re just being with each other…  _ loving  _ each other. 

 

“Fuck me,” he breaths as Red pulls away from the miss, shimmying his hips and doing his best to seem enticing.

 

“no… m’gonna— m’gonna make love to you.”

 

Blue snorts, unbidden, arching his neck and throwing his head back further into the pillows. “You’ve never used that phrase in your  _ life  _ I’ll bet.”

 

“‘m usin’ it now,” Red says, voice soft and meek. There’s something just a little bit sad in his voice. “fuckin’— it ain’t… it ain’t good ‘nough for you. fuckin’ makes it sound like— like this don’t mean nothing… Blue, this means  _ everything _ .  _ you  _ mean everything.”

 

Blue lets out a surprised little laugh, turning his head as the expression on the other’s face becomes just a bit  _ too much. _ “Yeah… okay,” he says rather lamely. And then he adds, because he can’t exactly help himself, “‘Make love you me,’ then, domesticated demon.”

 

Red snorts, pressing his teeth against Blue’s cheek where he’s turned away. “i only am,” he whispers against him, “because you housebroke me.”

 

Blue actually laughs at that, an airy little thing that turns into a breathy gasp as Red pushes in slowly. He’s wet enough that it doesn’t hurt, though it’s been long enough that Blue’s gotten used to his lovers rather  _ large  _ size. There’s not much of a stretch either, with how gentle Red is; just the weight of him inside, filling Blue up so nicely.

 

They both groan as Red hilts, and Blue reaches up to wind his arms around his mate’s neck, one hand coming up to strategically rest against his skull so his blunt fingertips can massage the base of the other’s horns.

 

“ah—  _ devious,”  _ Red whimpers, and Blue can feel his cock twitch inside him. “you said ya’d let me take care of you,”

 

Blue bats his eyes, playing innocent even as his fingers still move against the grooves of Red’s horns. “I am,” he says simply. “I like making you feel good… I want to… and isn’t that part of taking care of me? Giving me what I want?”

 

Red laughs, stealing a kiss. “gods above and below, i love you so much,” he bubbles out before finally,  _ finally _ beginning to move, setting a slow and gentle pace.

 

Blue doesn’t try to hurry him, Red had already brought him close earlier, and it’s satisfying in the way that he can see it coming. It keeps him warm, as if he’s on the edge creeping closer by tip-toed steps rather than bounding leaps, waiting for Red to give him that final nudge. And he’s certainly not in any rush, content to let Red take his time.

 

“fragilis mortalis. quam tibi furto anima mea?” Red speaks above him, and in the few years Blue had been in this world, he hasn’t quite been able to learn the language. Not many of the other demons speak it, and Red had only really taught him how to say ‘I love you.’ Still though, he can hear the affection in Red’s voice, reverent and adoring. “ego sum aeternum, et potens, et tamen ego fatiscit ad pedum. ego sum tuus.”

 

Blue can feel some snarky response automatically rise to him like ‘thanks, I think,’ or something along those lines, but instead he stays silent, letting the weight of whatever Red had just said wash over him. He tilts his head back, exposing his neck as he speaks the only Latin words he knows, “Amo te.”

 

Red preens, swooping in for a kiss, but he doesn’t go for his neck like Blue had hoped. He just rests his teeth softly against Blue’s cheek, breathing heavily as his pace quickens just a bit, cock pulsing and throbbing inside Blue. 

 

“Stars… I’m so close…” Blue chokes out, feeling himself clench around his mate.

 

“what do you need, my world? i’ll give you anything you desire,  _ anything.”  _

 

“Just—  _ ah— _ faster…  _ faster,  _ please,”

 

And so Red obliges, picking up his pace. He isn’t rough, still sliding in and out of Blue smoothly, but it’s just what he needs. His orgasm washes over him slowly, in an echo of how gentle Red’s been with him this whole time. It builds up and arcs, and Blue cries out with it as he reaches his crest. 

 

Blue moans aloud, body trembling as he comes down from his high. He can feel the wetness seeping out of him, leaving his cunt slippery and wild, and he’s certain Red’ll lose himself in the feeling… but instead, he feels his mate starting to pull away, sliding out of him. Blue locks his legs around his hips, pulling him back inside and making Red choke from the suddenness of it. “Wait,” he gasps, still trying to catch his breath. “I want you to come inside me.”

 

Red shudders and lets out a noise, a guttural growl, before snapping his hips back and forth in a quick motion, sudden enough that it rocks Blue and knocks the wind out of his sails. “fuck,” he grunts, burying his face into Blue’s neck. “you’re so perfect, how did i ever get so lucky?” 

 

His pace is quickened as he chases his own release and after all this time being soft and gentle, the sudden vicious pace coupled with Blue’s sensitiveness from his recent orgasm has him crying out. Aftershocks run through him, sharp little things like their own orgasms, and Blue can’t stop fucking  _ squeaking,  _ each thrust knocking a noise out of him.

 

He feels his mate’s cock pulse inside of him, and in an effort to drag Red down with him, he reaches up and grabs Red by the horns, tugging sharply in a way that he knows just barely borders on pain, so good it practically hurts. Red screams, a gurgled noise that sounds something like his name and something like  _ please.  _ His head snapping back into Blue’s hands, he locks eyes with him just as he comes. 

 

It’s rare that Red’s eyelights change shapes, they’re too small and dim, unlike Blue’s that take up his entire sockets… but as he comes, as he stares down at Blue, his eyelights roll into hearts, blown and hazy and just a little wobbly, but still, unmistakable hearts. Blue can’t help but feel like he’s getting to see something sacred.

 

Red’s gasping by the time he finally comes down from his high, pulling out of Blue so he can flop on the mattress next to him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his chest.

 

“i love ya… so much,” Red whimpers out, pressing a kiss to Blue’s forehead.

 

Blue looks up, intending to return the affection, but he freezes when he sees the ruby tears dripping from his mate’s sockets, fat and watery, streaming down his face. “Are… you crying? Why are you crying?”

 

“i... idunno. i just. love ya so fuckin’ much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Blue hums, letting Red guide his head back down, pressing his forehead against his chest. “So much.”

 

“i— i love you— please— i— i’m sorry, i’m so fucking sorry”

 

Blue makes an inquisitive noise, trying to look up at Red, but the hand against the back of his skull holds him firmly into the other’s chest. “Sorry? For wh—“

 

But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the pain overtakes him.

 

It’s sudden and sharp and it takes all the energy from him at once. It’s white-hot, and searing across his back, and he can feel it piercing his Soul, He can’t breathe now, but he tries, choked noises escaping him as he desperately searches for air. He can hear Red sobbing above him, he can feel the way he’s trembling with each cry, and he won’t stop repeating himself, mantras of “i love you” and “i’m sorry” and “please, please, forgive me”

 

And Blue understands, he understands, even as panic and fear wash over him, even as Red’s voice grows distant and his visions starts to blacken. He understands. 

 

And of course, he forgives him.

 

_ I love you, it’s okay, I love you. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

—

 

Hours later, in the dead of the night, someone from Red’s court races through the streets, shouting and creating quite the ruckus. “Haven’t you heard the news?” They cry “A new demon has been born! Rejoice, rejoice!! The Queen has been transformed!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Red kills Blue so that he can be reborn as a demon
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~
> 
> wow surprise bet you didn't see that coming  
> so the background is that in order for Blue to be rebirthed, he has to be killed by a demon. I wanted to do this specific scene because when I was asking Mod what I should do for this fic she said I should write some of the Sexy Porn but I also wanted to write some angst so we get a side helping of both :eyes:
> 
> Red speaks Latin a couple of times in the fic, and here are the translations (Google translate is REALLY BAD at Latin for some reason, so I used another website, but if there's anyone out there that speaks Latin, please let me know if the translations are accurate, and if they aren't, let me know what they should say, I'd love for this to be accurate)
> 
> "fragilis mortalis. quam tibi furto anima mea?" - Frail mortal. How have you stolen my Soul?  
> "ego sum aeternum, et potens, et tamen ego fatiscit ad pedum. ego sum tuus." - I am eternal, and powerful, and yet I crumble at your feet. I am yours.
> 
> "Amo te" - I love you
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton


	4. yanberry 2 the second one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings *** A couple of times are referenced where Blue was a bit unstable, Blue is a bit Creepy. Detailed warnings in end notes

Sometimes, Blue watches him sleep.

 

It’s odd, waking up after a fitful rest to find the room lit up not just by the soft green glow of the star stickers above them, but also by the icy blue of his mate’s eye lights. It’s odd, but it’s also comforting, like he’s being watched over protectively (and when he thinks about it, that’s probably exactly what Blue’s doing.) Red tries not to let him know when he’s awake; if Blue feels him stir, he’ll close his eyes and slow his breathing, or he’ll act as though he had only just woke himself. He knows that Blue tries to hide his obsessive tendencies, tries not to seem overbearing or creepy. They’d talked about it before, and it’s not that he’s worried his habits will scare Red off, it’s that he’s worried Red will want to go, but he’ll never be able to let him.

 

Blue will never let Red leave him. (Red will never  _ want _ to leave him.)

 

It’s unhealthy, really, their relationship. Blue’s love is corruptive and all-consuming, fanatical to the point where he’d do anything to keep Red, and Red… well, Red feels safe and protected and completely and utterly owned. It’s addictive and destructive and just so very perfect.

 

It should be scary, the things that Blue has said he’s willing to do, the things he’s offered. (“I’ll kill him,” Blue’s voice is as sweet as candy as the words drip from him while he kisses the tears off of his face. “I’ll kill him for you. Would you like that?” And he knows that it’s a genuine question, that if he says yes, Blue would honestly, truly murder Red’s brother—) Red should be  _ terrified  _ of him, but for some ungodly reason, every time Blue murmurs those terrible things in his ear, those promises of keeping him safe, the vows to hurt anyone who even looked at him wrong… well, it warms him in a way it has no business doing.

 

Even now, as he thinks about the way Blue had collared him the day Red returned his feelings, the way he’d knocked his own brother out for getting in between them, the way he so easily offered to hurt and kill for him ~~(the way the human in the alley trembled and begged and cried, the way the blaster above them hummed with energy, the way Blue had turned to him with this look on his face that said ‘just say the word.’);~~ has his body thrumming with excitement. 

 

He squirmed in place, trying to get his breathing back under control as the sudden arousal shocked through him. Really, he was no stranger to the sinful boners he tended to get when thinking about the darker side of his lover; he’s never any good at denying himself, but he can’t just jack off. Not when he knows Blue’s awake, not when he’s  _ right there _ next to him, not when Blue would make him describe all the filthy little details that got him so achingly hard in the first place. Maybe, if he tries to relax and think about something else, he might be able to—

 

“Well, aren’t you having some fun?” Blue’s words sound deafening in the silence, and Red barely manages to stifle the surprised gasp that rises from his throat, unbidden. The thing about Blue’s voice, is that normally, its filled with a feigned cheerfulness thats deceitfully cute; or when he’s relaxed, and it’s just the two of them, his voice is terrifyingly empty and emotionless. But, when he’s talking directly to Red, or talking  _ about  _ Red, there’s this crazed edge to it that that he can’t quite describe, but never fails to make his Soul swell. “I wonder what you’re dreaming about.”

 

Ah. So Blue doesn’t know he’s awake but he  _ has  _ noticed his arousal. Red can only imagine the kind of glow he’s making underneath the sheets if it caught Blue’s attention. “Obviously, you’re dreaming about me. But… What am I doing to you? What’s got you  _ this  _ excited?” As Blue speaks, his hands start to roam his body, gentle as if he’s afraid to wake Red, but still devious in the way they pinpoint his most sensitive spots. “Maybe I’ve got you against a wall… Maybe I’m on my knees for you, bringing you off nice and slow… or… maybe…” 

 

Red whimpers when Blue shifts his position, guiding him to lay on his back. He feels the other crawl over top of him, and he tries desperately to even his breathing out because holy  _ fuck  _ this is hot and he does  _ not  _ want to get found out just yet. 

 

“Maybe you’re thinking about this evening?” Red’s Soul runs cold for a terrifying moment, because there’s no way Blue knew, he’s got to be talking about something else— “I saw the way you were acting… you wanted to tell me to do it. I would have, Red, just for you. And then I would have fucked you right there in that alley in front of their body.” _Fuck. Holy shit._ _Holy fucking shit._

 

This isn’t right. This shouldn’t be so hot. He’s getting off on this— on imagining Blue murder someone for him— this isn’t  _ right— _

 

But damned if it isn’t the most arousing thing he’s ever heard, Blue bringing his filthy desires out in the open. 

 

Blue chuckles, deep and low and sensual. Red very nearly cries out when his mate grips his hard cock through his shorts. “Well, whatever fantasy you’ve lost yourself in… It would be rude of me not to help you, wouldn’t it?”

 

Sometimes, Blue watches him sleep.

 

And this was his favorite part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Blue touches Red while he's 'sleeping.' A scene where Red was assaulted is referenced, where Blue ends up attacking them. A scene where Red gets his feelings hurt by hs brother is referenced, where Blue offers to kill him.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> i fucking love creepberry okay, listen, it's fine


End file.
